A commonly accepted practice in one area of the point of purchase industry, grocery stores and the like, is to display product on shelves for selection by the consumer. In those types of applications it is known to arrange product in add-on, self-facing tray units which are attached to the principal store shelf. Product is displayed in the add-on, self-facing tray units in a manner allowing it to be viewed by the consumer and such that, if a selection is made, the selected item can be readily removed by the consumer. In the past it has also been proposed to construct this type of unit so that product displayed on the shelf is automatically fed to the forward end of the shelf as product is removed. This forward feeding has been accomplished by gravity feed where the add-on unit is pitched forward toward its front end. Another arrangement for forward feeding uses a spring arrangement which continually urges disk displayed product forward so that when a product is removed the remaining products in the add-on tray are urged forward. A combination of gravity feed and spring movement has also been proposed.
These types of trays organize product for display and purchase.
Among the considerations in providing an acceptable add-on, self-facing tray construction is the fact that the products to be displayed and dispensed will vary in size. Another problem is that the store shelf space that may be allotted to a product will vary depending on the needs of the store.